So Close
by drgemini86
Summary: At Sam and Pete's wedding, Daniel dances with the bride and things happen. Lyrics featured are So Close by Jon McLaughlin. SamPete, SamDaniel


_**So Close, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **At Sam and Pete's wedding, Daniel dances with the bride and things happen. Lyrics featured are So Close by Jon McLaughlin. SamPete, SamDaniel_

_**Pairings:** Sam/Pete, Sam/Daniel_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Category:** New Romance_

_**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, SongFic, Thoughts_

_**Spoilers: **SamPete arc of season 8; screwed the canon up though – Jacob's alive because... well, he shouldn't have died... and season 8 happened about 2 years before Enchanted was released so... um... ssshhh..._

_**A/N:** been watching Disney's Enchanted. Song's from the Ball scene. Was just going to write a nice wedding ficlet, but then thought the song has more of a 'now I know for sure and to hell with everything else' thing going on. Plus... it's a nice break from the three big WiPs I've got on. Hope ya like it._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was beautiful, bathed in the spotlight that followed the couple's every movements, the white of her dress so bright, her skin so radiant. As gathered guests from the SGC, Washington D.C., the Asgard and the Tok'ra watched from the darkness, as the music played, Pete Shanahan led his new bride around the dance floor with steps that had been host to so many tears and rants of frustration in their making. He smiled down at her, speaking to her softly as she smiled up at him, her arms around his neck.

Watching from the darkness, Daniel had to look away when they kissed, not noticing Jack and Teal'c's scrutiny of him. He returned his gaze to Sam again, feeling as though she and he had drifted so far apart, both physically and emotionally. But he had to suck it up – Pete had won her heart, not him. Despite putting on a brave face, tears pricked his eyes and he felt a burning jealousy for the man who, to him, had taken Sam away from him. Not that he felt himself a better choice.

But she deserved someone who would always be there for her... who didn't have a habit of dying or getting lost. He was just a reminder of everything that she tried to leave behind whenever she went home.

Perhaps it was for the best.

As he mused, as he cogitated, he didn't notice Jack whisper something to Pete's new father-in-law. He didn't notice either that Jacob watched him for a long while before nodding to whatever Jack had said. His eyes were on the figure of his best friend for whom his love would never be requited.

As she and Pete swayed to the music, he thought of the future... Sam had once told him that she wanted children before it became next to impossible. She would no doubt be on maternity leave within a few months... and he would see her even less. Of course, nothing would stop him and their friends from visiting, but he figured that Pete wouldn't like the idea of three men visiting his wife... especially if he knew that one of them had had a 'friends-with-benefits' arrangement with her.

He was surprised that Pete actually and voluntarily talked to him.

At last, the song over, the bride and groom separated yet still held hands as they gazed at each other. The guests clapped and cheered, and Daniel glanced at Jacob, expecting the Tok'ra to now join his daughter for the customary 'Father-Daughter' dance. Pete too was expecting this as he turned, ready to pass his new wife's hand to her father's as Sam looked away, apparently distracted.

However, Jacob approached Daniel and said, looking stern, "Go on."

Daniel frowned, confused. "Go on, what?"

"Dance with Sam."

"But it's your turn."

Jacob smiled slightly as he grabbed Daniel's arm. Pete appeared confused and then shrugged in acceptance as Daniel was pushed onto the dance floor by Jacob. Perhaps Jacob intended to kill him and just needed an excuse. Daniel felt the pain in his chest intensify as he approached Sam, perceiving her to be so close but yet just as far away from him. With a faint frown on his face, he took Sam's hand, whispering as he tried to smile,

"Congratulations. You look... amazing."

Sam smiled at him as Pete moved away, soon being dragged back onto the dance floor by Cassie as a new song started. She whispered in reply as Daniel took her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she appeared wistful... or at least to his biased mind, "Thanks." She barely stifled a yawn and sighed. "It's been a long day."

"I'll say."

He hated himself for feeling the way he did. He hated himself even more when he imagined that it was his wedding day, that he was the groom. But he couldn't help it, and what was worse, for him at least, was that it felt believable. He gazed at her, trying to not to spoil the moment, his potentially last close moment with his friend, with the pain of the past. There would be time for that when she and Pete were on their honeymoon, and he would be left only with memories. He blinked back tears as he held her close, neither wanting to think about her new life, nor wanting her to see his tears.

But it felt so right with her in his arms... and it felt just as wrong that she had married someone that wasn't him.

"_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_..."

Sam gazed up at him but she didn't smile. Well, he thought, he wasn't much to smile at... but at least she wasn't feeling compelled to look at anything or anyone else but him. He couldn't help but smile a little though at the feelings stirred within him. The pain in his chest disappeared and he began to softly hum and then sing along to the tune, his lips near her ear as they slowly moved around the dance floor. If this was the last time he could do this, he was going to damn well shore up some memories.

_"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close..."_

Sam smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder again. She smiled despite tears surging in her eyes as the words of the song sank in. She had let him go because he didn't feel anything other than a deep friendship for her. They were just there for each other during some hard times, some dark days and cold nights. The hardest thing was admitting that she needed to move on with her life, but it had been tough. She had never said a word to Pete, but sometimes when they were making love and she hadn't been in the mood to do so, she imagined Daniel in his place. That, she guiltily admitted to herself, had worked far too effectively that she was scared that one day she would call out his name instead.

She closed her eyes, not wanting the moment to end. Not wanting the song to fade. Not wanting to be unable to be this close to him ever again. She smiled as she listened to him sing, her mind going back to over a year ago when he would sing softly as he held her while she fell asleep. He had a beautiful voice.

_"So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close..."_

Daniel stopped singing and he sighed softly. She gazed up at him, her eyes captivating him as they always had. He whispered with a faint smile as he became lost in her eyes, "You're getting your happy ending. This is what you've always wanted. I know you'll be happy." He kissed her softly on the cheek, the kiss lingering briefly. "I wish you all the best."

Sam smiled despite her heart breaking all over again, tears in her eyes once more. "I..." She blinked, her gaze dropping as she thought of all that they had shared. "Thanks."

Concerned as he noticed her demeanour, he asked, "What's up?"

She met his gaze, her eyes wet. "I don't think Pete's my happy ending. I..." She glanced to the side momentarily. "You should have been." He frowned, not sure if he had heard her correctly. She rested her head on his shoulder once more, whispering glumly, trying to smile, "But that's all gone now. I accepted that you didn't return my feelings for you. I moved on. I..." He stared down at her in shock. "... and I'm going to have let you go again."

"But... but you married him."

"Only because I couldn't have you." She kissed him on the cheek as she gazed up at him once again with a smile, the Colonel trying to be brave. "Your next girlfriend is gonna be one lucky woman."

"_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on, on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far..."_

Sam felt rotten for letting him go but she had to in order to move forward. She had a new life now with Pete. Perhaps they would buy a house... maybe they would even have children. She was just steeling herself for the end of the song when she would have to physically let him go when he whispered in her ear, "I don't think there is going to be a 'next'... not for a long while. You are so wrong, Samantha... I loved you... I still love you. In fact, I'm in love with you. I just thought that you only saw me as a source of comfort." He gently caressed her cheek as she gazed up at him sadly as the song drew to a close and Pete hesitated before approaching them. "Hope you have a great time on your honeymoon."

Despite knowing of her feelings, Daniel let her go. How could he do anything? She was married now. She had left him to be 'normal'. As he was accosted by Cassie in amongst the other dancing couples, he turned to see Sam in Pete's arms, the Archaeologist now noticing what he hadn't before – she wasn't truly happy. He had known her for far longer than her new husband had. As Cassie steered him around the dance floor, Jack, Teal'c and Jacob conferring on the edge of the dance floor, Sam gazed at Daniel, pain evident in her eyes.

He could no longer pretend that it wasn't his problem any more. He managed to free himself of Cassie's grip, politely excusing himself as he approached Sam and Pete. A part of him felt bad for what he was about to do... for everything that Pete was about to lose, and what he was about to gain... hopefully. Or perhaps he would end up on his back, seeing stars... and not the kind of stars that he saw on a regular basis.

As Jacob, Teal'c and Jack watched, Daniel tapped Pete on the shoulder. The Police officer turned around and then asked, surprised as Sam stared wide-eyed, "Daniel? What is it?"

"Excuse me a moment." He waved vaguely. "Just stand over there." When Pete appeared reluctant, Daniel said, staring the Officer out, "SG-1 business."

Pete, now annoyed, stepped away from the two members of SG-1, noticing to his dismay that Sam didn't so much as protest or even look at him. As the music stopped, the dancing too as everyone's attention was drawn to Daniel and what he was about to do, Daniel said as he gazed at Sam entreatingly,

"You can live this way, get everything that you've ever wanted but be pressured to work a shorter shift... or..." He offered her his hand. "... you can leave all of this behind and we can pick up from where we left off."

Pete, suddenly furious, advanced on Daniel, rolling his jacket sleeves up aggressively. He roughly grabbed the Archaeologist by the shoulder. "Now wait one cotton-pickin' minute! SG-1 business is one thing, but attempting to steal my wife..." He then realised what Daniel had said and he turned to look at Sam accusingly. "You never said a word about you and Daniel being involved."

Daniel stood his ground, casually straightening the part of his jacket that had been wrinkled by Pete's grip. "Excuse me, I won't have you talking to Sam like that." Pete made to grab him again when Daniel elbowed him in the stomach before flooring him. He gazed at Sam once more. "So what do you say? I know I'm not perfect... I can't give you everything that Pete can... I..." He had to stop talking when Pete body tackled him, sending him crashing to the ground as Jack winced, Teal'c physically stopping the General from rushing in to defend Daniel.

General Hammond pulled Sam out of the way as Daniel managed to overpower Pete. Flooring the Police Officer, Daniel turned back to Sam and asked quickly, "So what do you say, Sam?"

She held his gaze for a long moment as Pete struggled to get up. She then smiled tearfully as she reached for Daniel's hand, saying hoarsely, "I say, let's stop wasting any more time." As Pete got to his feet, trying to stop her from leaving, she kissed him on the cheek, saying as she appeared scared, "I'm sorry, Pete."

Now satisfied that Sam had chosen him and of course shocked too, Daniel grabbed Sam's hand. The two of them ran out of the hall together, grinning as they did so past a proudly smiling Jacob, Jack and Teal'c, who quickly hid their smiles as they looked back at a forlorn Pete. Pete stared after the new couple, dropping to his knees when he heard a tinkling sound on the polished floor. Overwhelmingly in pain, he picked up his wife's engagement and wedding rings, and held them in his palm, his head bowed as he began to cry, not caring about his audience.

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel continued to run. They left the building, running down the street, ignoring the many bemused expressions from pedestrians at Sam's attire. He gazed at her, seeing her face now glowing with happiness and mischief. She gazed back at him as they finally stopped, catching their breath. They hugged suddenly, their eyes filled with tears, and he kissed her as they both began to cry. When they had parted, she hit him on the chest and said, looking at him accusingly,

"You were going to let things happen, just like that?"

"I thought you were happy."

"I thought you didn't love me."

He smiled slightly as he tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "I guess we were both wrong. What are the odds of that happening?"

She smiled back at him, kissing him softly. "You know..." She began to pout. "I've now been married once..."

He touched her cheek and quipped, appearing wistful, "So have I."

They gazed at each other and then he slipped an arm around her. She smiled as she leaned into his embrace, and they walked away, walking into their new life together.

– **Fin **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think._


End file.
